Redhead
by Asgard3
Summary: After getting trapped in the mirror dimension, Batgirl manages to find the way out only into the wrong dimension. Now she's dealing with Avatars, Shamans, the Spirit World, and a whole host of other things she never thought possible. But will she be able to find a way home?
1. Chapter 1

I pounded my hand against the barrier that kept me trapped.

Mirror Master walked up to the mirror and gloated, "Ha, pound all you want Batgirl, but you will be trapped in the mirror dimension forever."

It was all so melodramatic, but I supposed that was what I got for leaping without looking. I just hated how he gloated about my stupid mistake. Well, I would soon see if I could change his mind. Let's see how he reacts when Batman and Robin drop in and give him a serious class five bat whooping. I reached for my Bat-phone, but came up with empty air. I looked into the room and saw that it was on the floor on the other side of the barrier. It must have slipped off my belt during the scuffle. Man, sometimes I hated how stupid I could be. I should have called for back up before the fight and now I didn't have a chance.

It was all because I rushed in without thinking. I saw the Mirror Master as I walked to school. He was slipping into a building recently closed for demolition. What could he have been doing there? I slipped into my Batgirl outfit and crept inside. However, I had my mind on other more important things (Mainly that Ivan had asked me out on a date the day before). My mind distracted by romantic thoughts, I accidently set off the alarm. Instantly, I was surrounded by creepy mirrors that distorted my image. The mirrors started firing at me. I dodged the laser bolts.

It was all so easy. Training sessions with the a grumpy bat would be harder. I leapt over the last mirror and came face to face with the Mirror Master.

"Batgirl," he said angrily, "You've destroyed all my mirrors."

"Sorry, I'm not exactly in love with my reflection."

"No matter," he said and then he grabbed a gun from his belt and started firing glass shards at me.

I bobbed and weaved and dodged and flipped until I had a clear shot. I threw a bat-a-rang at him, knocking the gun out of his hand. I ran up to him, ready to knock the reflection out of him. I leaped about to kick him in the face when he grabbed my leg and threw me towards a mirror. I was preparing myself mentally for the feel of glass shards digging into my back and arms when I passed through the mirror safely. I jumped up and tried to run out of the mirror, but only succeeded in knocking my self back.

It was all so stupid. I was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

It was up to me to get myself out of this mess I had blundered into. And blundered was putting it nicely.

I backed up a couple of paces and threw my exploding bat-a-rang at the barrier. It slid down to the floor where it surprise, surprise, exploded. The force threw me back at least ten feet in the air and slammed me into the wall.

I arose from the ground coughing. "Ow," I groaned.

I glared at the barrier and threw two of my regular bat-a-rangs at it. Both of them slipped off. I stomped over to the barrier and kicked at it until my foot cried out in pain. I stood back panting. Now I was really angry at the barrier, at myself for getting trapped, but I was especially angry at the Mirror Master for laughing at me.

"Give it up little girl, there is now way for you to escape," he said smugly.

"We'll see about that," I muttered under my breath. I pulled out the knife I keep handy in my boot and slashed wildly at the barrier. I didn't even dent it. I stuffed the blade back into my boot. No way out and now way to contact the cavalry.

I really was trapped.

But I wasn't really stuck. I remembered something Batman told me once. The Mirror Master traveled from mirror to mirror using the mirror dimension. There had to be other entrances and exits somewhere. The idea did occur to me that these other exits may be as sealed as the barrier in front of me, but I didn't entertain the thought. No one would have wanted to think that and I needed to keep my spirits up. Because after I turned around and looked at the mirror dimension and saw it was full of twisting corridors and stairs leading upwards forever without end. Vast. Even the minotaur would get lost. I dreaded traveling through the maze of corridors. I just knew I would get horribly lost. Nevertheless I started walking. There had to be a way out somewhere.

I must have been walking for hours. My feet hurt and I was dog tired. The hurried breakfast I ate running out the door with toast in my mouth did not last. My stomach grumbled uncontrollably.

All of the exits I could find were closed. There had to be some that were open.

I turned down a corridor and yet another corridor. I finally sank to my knees in exhaustion. I realized too late that I should have stayed at the entrance and not gone wandering off. I was lost and cold and hungry. After a brief respite, I stood up and continued walking, fighting the urge to fall down and cry like a little baby. My feet ached the most, I decided after some thought. The high heel boots that seemed so awesome and cool when I picked them out pinched my feet. Stupid fashion.

I turned the corner and climbed the mountain of stairs. At the top of the stairs was an entrance. But it was different from the other entrances. This one was glowing and opaque. If I wasn't so desperate I would have walked away. Never trust something glowing and opaque. Words to live by. But it had been hours maybe even a day I had spent wandering these godforsaken corridors. So I did something really stupid. I went into the weird glowy portal.

I had meant to be cautious. I only stuck my hand on the surface. Almost immediately the portal sucked me into…...I don't know. Somewhere. I tried to pull my arm out, but no cigar. In fact, the more I struggled the faster the portal pulled at me. My left arm, shoulder, and a good portion of my left side was gone. That's how it felt: like I had none of those extremities. Panic set in, but I forced myself to take a deep breath. Wasting a few seconds I honestly couldn't afford. Still, it helped me to think clearer. I grabbed my grappling gun and fired at the wall hoping it would stick. I was rewarded by a solid thunk, but I couldn't look. The left side of my face was submerged in the strange liquidy quicksand material. I tugged as hard as I could. And then I didn't. It wasn't working.

So I fumbled with my utility belt and pulled on my oxygen mask. I jammed it on my face. If it was secure, I didn't know. Hard to tell with half a face. I squeezed my eyes shut, then my entire face went through with a sickening "shoom". My entire body felt like it was ripped apart and itty bitty pieces floated every which way in the gelatinous liquid. For a second everything was all tingling, then I felt a pain I had never felt before. And trust me with this superheroing gig you feel a lot of pains. I guess it was most like being sewn together as a Frankenstein monster. Tiny needles tore through my skin and the thread constricted blood-flow. My whole being was drawn up tight and for a while I thought I would explode. Then there was a bright brilliant flash of blue that easily could have been sky, sea, or a giant billboard. I was so disoriented. Nothing made sense. This coming from a person who dresses as a bat to go fight psycho clowns, giant crocodiles, and a rich hobo with a penchant for birds.

My hands grasped something soft and I dared to cautiously open my eyes. The bright sun blinded me. The only thing I was certain of was that it was the sun or a giant flashlight. My head hurt. Like a lot. Someone must have let the Joker's hyenas loose in my skull. I heard someone scream. I think it was me. Then I heard voices behind me. I tried to understand what they were saying, but it was like listening from underwater. Everything was muffled and distant. I was dead tired and the pain was too much. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. I was lying beside a giant monster. It was enormous with six legs, colossal head, and a fuzzy beaver tail as large as a livingroom rug. It looked at me and yawned. I stared at its cavernous maw. It's mouth was larger than my dad's car!

"Whoah, big," I whispered as I removed my oxygen mask.

I heard a boy talking with an older girl.

"But I really want to ride the elephant koi," the boy whined.

"You need to stay here until we figure out who the girl is. She might need help," the older girl said.

Another voice joined the conversation. "Let's just conveniently forget that she fell out of the sky!"

"Look Appa's watching her," the boy said.

"Yeah, we're just going to trust the big fuzzy monster," the other boy said.

So that was the monsters name.

"Hello Appa," I said quietly, "I'm just going to leave now. No need to roar or anything."

I stood up slowly and tried to ease away from the mountain of fur. Appa roared. I instinctively reached for my batarangs, thought better of it, and grabbed a couple ice pellets. "All right, don't come any closer," I said in what I hoped was a menacing voice, but probably sound like I was trying not to puke my guts out. See, I'm generally good in a high stress situation, but monster wrangling was way outside my bailiwick.

The three kids I heard before came running over. I gave them a quick glance over. Kinda unwilling to take my eyes off fuzball. They were the oddest kids I had ever seen. Their garb told me in no uncertain words that I wasn't in Kansas anymore. I wasn't in America anymore! The smaller boy was light skinned, nearly white and had a blue arrow tattoo had his shaved head. He was dressed like he belonged in a Jackie Chang fantasy China kung fu movie with red and orange monk robes. The other two, the older girl and boy were dressed marginally more sensible. But their getup made them look like Dances with Wolves extras the blue version.

"Hiyas," I said giving a little wave and concealing the ice pellets behind my back.

"Hi, I'm Aang," the bald boy said.

Wow, and I thought my parents were cruel with an antiquated name like Barbara. Aang had the biggest goofiest grin I had ever seen. It looked like it wanted to eat half of his face. I was glad to receive such a friendly greeting, but not everyone was so amiable. The girl looked like she was trying to figure which way was up with me. The boy was glowering and had some kind of v-shaped weapon drawn. I fingered my ice pellets. If all hell broke loose, I was ready.

The girl finally made up her mind. "I'm Katara and that's my brother Sokka," she said pointing to the boy with the weapon. He continued glowering, but not at me I realized, at my hair.

I knew it didn't look bad enough for this hostile reaction.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded.

Well, if they didn't recognize the bat getup no way was I on Earth. I decided it wouldn't matter much if I spilled the beans. I pulled off the mask. The whole secret thing felt a bit silly now and it was hot under the mask.

"Barbara Gordon," I said,"and I don't mean to be a nuisance, but I'm starving. Do you have any food?"

Aang smiled. Katara nodded, Sokka glared. I could see I was well on my to making friends. Then Sokka pointed his weapon at me.

"Wait, how do we know you aren't a Fire Nation spy!"

"Sokka, you accuse everyone of being a Fire Nation spy!" Katara exasperated.

"Um...because I'm not smoking," I offered lamely. So glad Dick wasn't here to hear that. Then, I realized how much I wanted him to be here. I pushed those thoughts away. Can't break down.

"No I want proof!"

"I don't even know what the Fire Nation is!" I snapped.

"A likely story."

I tensed, ready to fight my way out if need be.

"Sokka," Katara shouted like someone at a puppy they caught peeing on the couch.

"What," he said, "We have to be careful."

"We don't know for sure that she is Fire Nation."

"We don't know that she isn't."

"Look, Sokka," Aang said,"It will be easier if we just give her the benefit of the doubt."

"But," Sokka spluttered against the overwhelming oposition," Look at her hair."

I fingered my hair subconsciously. "It's my natural color, you know."

Sokka continued unhindered, "and she fell from the sky. How many people do you know do that?"

"Well, I came from an iceberg," Aang said so matter-of-factly.

"That's right," Katara said, "Aang did come from an iceberg and you suspected him too. Unnecessarily, I might add."

Needless to say I was confused. I looked up at the sky. So I fell from there. There must have been some kind of reflection in the clouds or something. I didn't have time to figure much out because at that moment a lot of somethings fell from the sky. The sun was behind them so all I could see was a silhouette. It looked a little like Batman, but I didn't entertain that hope too long. Especially after they tried to attack me. I dodged out of the way and turned to my opponent. I swung at her. She neatly dodged out of the way and quick as a wink she wrapped a ribbon around my wrist and pulled me off balance. As I fell, she pulled on the ribbon, jerking my arm back roughly, and twisting it horribly. I caught myself on the ground with my free arm and threw myself to the side. The girl, surprised fell down easily. She tumbled on top of me. I forced all my might through my tied arm and smashed my fist into her face. Another one, grabbed my free arm. The girl jumped up and together they hauled me sharply to my feet. Then with the skill born of hundreds of hours of practice, the two troused me up as easily as Robin and I would take care of the Riddler's henchmen. And to finish with a flourish they blind folded me.

I felt myself get picked up then thrown on the ground. I heard other bodies thump down next to me. I twisted and tested the bonds, but I had no luck. The girls knot tying skills were exceptional. And in a record amount of time I was trapped again.


End file.
